Change my name to what? Longbottom?
by Laterose Vale
Summary: Ginny has quite a day. She breaks a record, wins a quidditch game, and Harry proposes... wait... Harry Potter proposed! And it was actually kind of.. *gasp*... romantic? Read to find out why Ginny's so shocked!


Change my name to what? Longbottom?

By: Darke Wispers (please note there is no longer an "h")

Disclaimer: Alright. So for the time being, I don't own HP. A Ms. Joanne Rowling does. But soon, my mob of gummy bears and chocolate bunnies will wreak havoc upon the world, leaving me in soul ownership of Harry Potter! [insert maniacal laughter here]

Authors Note: Hello wonderful people! This is my first fanfic that has to do with Harry's time. I usually do the Marauders (look 'em up! Trampled Lillies, Beauty and the Beast, For always Forever), but I got inspired when I saw an H/G proposal fic. So here we are- hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><p>

It was a crisp autumn night and Ginny had been practicing for the next Harpies game since nine in the morning. The sun had just gone down and she was preparing to go inside, when there was a loud crack. Ginny nearly leapt off her broom in surprise, until she saw the mess of black hair below her.

"Merlin Gin! Don't be so edgy!" Harry laughed. Ginny smiled at her boyfriend.

He looked a lot older than his school years, and there was a small sadness about him. She was sure he still had the nightmares. Dreams about that May, nearly four years ago, when so many of his friends, her brother included, had been lost. She was sure he blamed himself. She quickly shook off the thought and put on a smile.

She flew down to the ground and dismounted.

"Harry!" she smiled, giving him a quick kiss. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to ask when your game was," he said evasively. Ginny gave him a suspicious look.

"Half seven," she replied carefully. "Why?"

"No reason. Just... wanted to support you." Harry said, giving Ginny a rather fake smile.

"Alright. Is that all?" she asked. Harry looked around the pitch awkwardly and nodded. "Off you go then! I need to shower and sleep!" she said, looking pointedly at her sweat-drenched clothes and ringed eyes. Harry took in her appearance and nodded, apparating quickly away.

* * *

>"Git," Ginny muttered.<p><p>

Ginny smiled as she dismounted her broom and high-fived all her teammates. She had just finished her victory lap after winning the most important game of her career. After making twenty-seven goals on her own, with an additional twenty-two from her teammates. She had beat the record for most goals scored in a single game, beat the undefeated Wimbourne Wasps, and had sent her team to the Quidditch World Cup for the first time in nearly one-hundred years. She was a hero.

_Speaking of heroes, _she thought as she basked in her triumph, _why is Harry on the pitch?_

Ginny smiled as a pair of emerald eyes met hers. Harry raced over to her, grabbed her by the waist and spun her around in the most cliched way possible. He kissed her firmly and offered her a congratulations.

"Gin, I'll race you to the other end of the field," he said, rather mischievously in Ginny's opinion.

"Alright, you're on Potter." she grinned at the challenge.

The race started off rather simple, just glancing at each other as they leaned forward on their brooms. Soon several on-lookers from the crowd started cheering and the couple began getting violent. After a particularly nasty shove, Ginny pulled ahead. She flew through the center hoop on the right side of the field with a weightless feeling and a great sense of pride. Until she saw Harry dropping rapidly.

"Harry!" she screamed, pulling into a steep dive. There was a gasp throughout the remaining crowd as he hit the ground. Ginny blinked back tears as she heard a sickening crack. Then a laugh.

"Gin-" Harry gasped, tears of mirth streaming down his face. "Gin-" gasp. "That- was- p-p-priceless!" he laughed harder. Ginny walked over to him and smacked his arm. He sobered up, albeit slowly.

"Harry James Potter! What the hell was that for?" she cried, hugging him fiercely. Harry stood up slowly and held out a snitch. Ginny blinked in confusion.

"Take it." he urged. Ginny gave him one more puzzled look, then grabbed the small golden ball. The moment her fingers touched it, it opened up, carefully revealing an intricate diamond ring with small red rubies lining the large stone and spreading off into beautiful swirls.

"Ginerva Molly Weasley." Harry said with a confidence that he hadn't had since the war. "Will you do me the honor of changing your last name?" he asked. Ginny laughed and smiled jokingly.

"To what? Longbottom?" she smirked. Harry glowered at her.

"Way to ruin a moment, Gin." he muttered. She winked. "How about changing it to Potter?" he asked. "Yeah," Ginny nodded. "I can do that." she smiled a little tearfully and pulled her boyfriend- no! Fiancé – into a passionate kiss. Harry stared in shock for a moment before returning her kiss.

"I love you, Harry." she muttered.

"I love you too, Ginny" he murmured.

And so most important day of Ginny's career also became the most romantic, and the third best day of her life. Rivaling only the birth of James Sirius- seven years later, the birth of Albus Severus- one year after that, and Lily Luna's birth- one year after that.

* * *

><p><p>

A/N: Hope you liked it! Of course, I'll never know if you don't REVIEW! Hint hint! I don't get a ton of reviews and I actually screamed the last time I got one. So, review! Or favorite! Or... ummm... do both! Peace out home skillet biscuits with gravy and bacon on the side!


End file.
